


Are you sure?

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: "Ianto, are you sure you want to do this?"





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my good friend [scifiangel](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/).

"Ianto, are you sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time, yes, I'm sure"

"As much as I like the idea, and believe me I do, I don't want you doing this just for me, even if it is my birthday."

"Oh cariad, trust me this is not just for you. This is for US, all of us."

"If you're sure?"

"I love you, he loves you, and frankly he's hot! How do you not think this is a good idea? I certainly do."

"Right."

"Right."

********

"Doctor, if you have a minute, there's something we'd like to discuss......" 

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
